So Much For Their Happy Ending
by je t'aimais
Summary: A Hercules fiction about the relationship between Meg and Hades. Note: In traditional Disney style, this is nothing like any of the real Greek myths, but I borrow from the story of Persephone and Hades.


**"****I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"  
**

-Everything About You by Three Days Grace

* * *

Meg looked out at the sunlight-coated fields of Athens, scattered with beautiful flowers and gigantic trees. 

It was the perfect world, and Meg hated it.

Which was what made it completely unfitting for her to have been named the goddess of Spring. Zeus had taken pity on her and Hercules for being mortals, and had made Hercules an immortal god again and made her a goddess. Things had to remain a secret, though, as Zeus did not want to be turning mortals into gods every day, so Meg took up a new identity. Her new name among the gods was Persephone, and she was the daughter of the goddess Demeter.

It had been Hercules who had suggested that Meg, or Persephone, be the goddess of Spring. He said it represented the flower he had given to her on their first date. Which was sweet, but more proof that Hercules did not know her at all. Meg didn't gush over flowers like other girls did. Spring wasn't even her favorite season; she preferred the cold winter. On top of that, being a goddess whose only power was to make flowers bloom and trees grow was quite boring.

Hercules really tried to be a good husband, he did, but the two months they had been married only proved to Meg that "Wonderboy" wasn't so wonderful after all.

It was true that Hercules was the perfect man—for someone else. He was just too nice for Meg. There was no excitement in their relationship. Hercules waited on Meg hand and foot, as if assuming that Meg couldn't take care of herself. Not only that, but Meg was bored with Hercules being everyone's hero; it seemed like he had time to save everyone else's life, but no time to save his marriage.

All of this Meg could have dealt with, if only there wasn't something else really bothering her. Or someone else, for that matter.

The fact was, Meg was finding it hard to hide the fact that she was in love with a man she had once hated, a man she once had done everything she could to get rid of: Hades.

Meg had hated being Hades' slave, but there were moments when spending time with the god of the underworld really wasn't that bad. Her days with Hades had been full of sexual tension and excitement; he would flirt with her, and she would play hard to get. Meg would never forget the passionate nights she spent in Hades' bedchamber, full of lusty, consensual sex.

Meg longed for that excitement now. Sex with Hercules was too gentle, and Meg liked it rough. She wanted to be pushed up against the stonewalls of the underworld, screaming in rage and passion as Hades yanked her dress down her shoulders…

Meg sighed. She would probably never see Hades again. Shaking off the thought, she made her way back to the cottage she and Hercules shared. They still lived on Earth, not in Olympus, because Hercules had to save the world from monsters over and over again. Meg thought that Hercules' heroic deeds got old after a while.

The sun was setting, and Meg was tired. Hercules was training with Phil, as he did every day, and wouldn't be back until late. Meg got ready for bed; she never waited up for Hercules anymore. She drifted off into a deep sleep, saying goodbye to another uneventful day in Athens.

Meg awoke with a start to a cold hand pressing down on her lips. She tried to move, but found that someone was on top of her, pinning her own hands above her head.

"MMMMPH!" Meg attempted to scream, but the cold fingers pressed down harder, sealing her mouth.

"Shh, it's alright, my little Nutmeg," Hades' sharp voice whispered into Meg's ear, making her heart jump. "Hey, what d'ya know? I'm back, Babe! And I've gotcha now."

Meg struggled against Hades' strong grip, but could not help the excitement she suddenly felt. He had come back just to see her.

"Thought you'd escaped, eh? Well, hey, that didn't fly with me. I didn't get to properly say goodbye, if ya know what I mean." Hades raised his eyebrow suggestively. "So how's life with Jerkules, huh?"

"Mmmph!" Meg wanted to say that Hercules would be home any minute, and that they should continue this little reunion outside. But Hades refused to lighten the pressure on her mouth.

"Can't really understand you, Babe," Hades mocked. "But to be honest, hey, I don't really care. We'll have time for talking later. For now, well, I think we have a different kind of catching up to do…"

Hades let go of Meg's hands and reached under her dress. Meg let out a moan; as much as she hated the idea of Hades barging into her home, she had been waiting so long to feel his touch. Still, she was far too proud to let him take advantage of her.

She angrily kicked him right between his legs. He might be a god, but he was still a man, and that had to hurt.

"Ahh!" Hades yelled, stumbling off the bed. He had forgotten how strong Meg was, physically and emotionally.

"Meg? I'm home," Hercules announced from the other room.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Meg whispered coldly to Hades. "Now!"

"Oy," Hades, said, rubbing his temples. "I'm not in the mood to deal with Wonder Breath right now. Don't worry, I'll be back for ya soon." With that, Hades winked and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

It took Meg's heart a couple of seconds to stop beating so quickly. It took even longer for the tingling in between her legs to go away.

"Meg, is everything alright?" Hercules sounded concerned. "I thought I heard yelling."

"I'm fine," Meg said, still out of breath. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, the coolest thing happened at training…"

Meg turned away from him. "I'm tired, Hercules. Tell me about your day tomorrow."

"Oh, fine. Goodnight, then. I love you." Hercules waited for Meg to say that she loved him too, but she was already asleep.


End file.
